


Just Hanging out with the Princess (Part 2 of The princess and Spider)

by Vrafter



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, High School, Romantic Fluff, School, Students, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Part 2 to A Princess and a Spider.Peter tries to help Shuri relax before her speech.( I got plans for a part 3 if anyone is up for it.)





	Just Hanging out with the Princess (Part 2 of The princess and Spider)

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the 1st part if you haven't yet.

“Why are you dressed like that? You got a interview after school or something?” Peter’s best friend Ned said. It was lunch time at Midtown School of Science and Technology and Peter and Ned set at their signature isolated table talking about their usual hobbies like movies and video games. Peter stood out from the crowd a bit as he wore a black and white suit. He wanted to be on par with Shuri when she arrives which should be…. right now. Shuri walked through the cafeteria door into a wave of high schoolers and looked around in shock. She wore a mid length black dress with a diamond necklace around her neck and two diamond bracelets around her wrists. As usual, she never fails to impress when it comes to her fashion. 

“Hey man.. I'll catch you later. I have something important to take care of. Here you can have my pizza slices.” Peter said as he passes his tray to Ned and jumped up, adjusts his suit a bit, and walks towards Shuri who now noticed him. 

“What’s that about?.... Ah whatever. More pizza for me.” Ned said as he starts to gobble down the pizza. Peter and Shuri smiled as they got closer to each other and did their two piece handshake and ended it with a heartfelt hug.

“I gotta admit… i'm hella nervous right now.” Shuri said as she takes a deep breath and releases it to help calm herself down.

“You got this. I'm here for you. Where do you have to go? To Mr. Morita’s office?” Peter said he stood besides her trying to calm down himself. 

“Yeah. I have to introduce myself and let him know that I am here for the speech to the student body today. And I have to get him to show me how to get to the auditorium… dude it's like a jungle in this place. How do you deal with this everyday Pete?” Shuri said as she laughs in amusement from looking at all the teenagers her age walking around, chatting, laughing and eating. She doesn't see too much of this in Wakanda.

“ haha.. well That's a secret m’lady...its the milk. It's amazing how good it taste. Takes your tongue on a journey of joy and happiness. Now let's go find the office.” Peter said as he walks towards the direction of the principles office as he waves for Shuri to follow him. Shuri smiled like a innocent school girl and followed him out of the cafeteria and out into a long hallway that led them to the principal's office.

“Isn't it hard to keep your identity from all these people? Springing into action when troubles comes must be annoying as hell when teenagers are literally scattered around the school." Shuri said as she walks side by side with Peter. 

“Ehhh… yeah it can be from time to time. Luckily around here crimes don't happen until after school so most of the day, I'm just chilling. Than when the bell rings, I make my way behind the school and shot off. It's dark there so no one sees me. After that, sweet…. sweet freedom… and kicking some ass" Peter said as he puts his hands in his pockets, closes his eyes trying to imagine that wonderful sensation.

 

“Sounds cool as hell. Before I go back to Wakanda, we have to go tear up New York. That would be so fucking epic!” Shuri said as she playfully punched Peter’s arm.

“Oh yeah no doubt!.... Ahhh here we are…..Mr. Morita’s office. I'll wait outside for you. Afterwards, I'll show you the auditorium. You gonna be fine right?” Peter said as he puts his hands on Shuri’s shoulders.

“Yeah… yeah I'm good. I just got one question for you though… WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?!?” Shuri yelled pointing at Peter’s old beat up dress shoes. Peter couldn't do nothing but smile and open the door for her. He's loving every moment with Shuri.

“I'm going to get you later for that. Now get in there and wow them, Princess.” Peter said as he stood by the door, ushering her way in.

Shuri walked past Peter and poked his nose playfully. A cheesy smile appeared on Peter’s face as he slowly closed the door behind her.


End file.
